


It's Okay If It's You

by wontonto



Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, they're cute dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25873753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontonto/pseuds/wontonto
Summary: Ennoshita Chikara has never received a confession from anyone, let alone on Valentine's Day. He'd never considered it a priority to date while in high school anyway, and he was surprised to find not chocolates, but a letter in his locker on the Day of Love.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke
Series: EnnoTana Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874785
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79
Collections: Ennotana Week 2020





	It's Okay If It's You

Valentine’s Day was always an annoyance. Ennoshita wasn’t one to get confession chocolates, ever. He was very plain looking, very ordinary. If anyone would get chocolate, it would be Nishinoya. He was kind, he was flashy, he was _noticeable._ Ennoshita was anything but. 

He’d made peace with the fact that he was never going to date anyone in high school. It kind of sucked, but honestly he wanted to focus on getting good grades anyway. He wanted to go to film school, and he doubted that his parents would fund that, considering it a pipe dream. So he figured he’d get the best grades he possibly could for chances at scholarships. 

He opened up his locker and jumped back when something fluttered out of it. His eyes widened when he saw the envelope lying on the floor at his feet. It wasn’t a typical confession for Valentine’s Day; usually girls gave confession letters on any other day. It didn’t really _look_ like a confession letter, though, since it was just a plain white envelope. Ennoshita wasn’t even sure if he wanted to respond to it. 

He sighed and bent down to pick it up. When he turned it over, it has his name on it, so it was definitely for him, but it wasn’t written by hand. It was... typed? Like someone had used a label maker and stuck it onto the front of the envelope. That in itself was intriguing, so he figured why not see what they had to say. 

For all he knew, it was a challenge letter or something. He laughed at the thought. Like someone would challenge him to a duel or something. Whoever they were could probably beat him up super easily. If they did, though, they’d have the entire volleyball club to answer to, especially a certain thug. 

Ennoshita smiled slightly at the thought of Tanaka coming to his aid. If he was going to date anyone in high school, he’d hope it would be Tanaka. There was just something about him that calmed Ennoshita down. He wasn’t always able to control his emotions, but Ennoshita knew that his heart was always in the right place. He was kind, which he hid behind a thug-like exterior sometimes. But around the volleyball team, he was always trying to live up to the senpai title, wanting to be a good example. He was always so dependable and that’s why Ennoshita was glad he was going to be the ace their next year. 

Ennoshita wasn’t sure if he wanted to open the letter now or later, but figured that if it was a challenge letter, it would be best to get it out of the way just in case someone came after him or something. He shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his head. Like anyone would. 

The first thing he noticed was that it was typed and printed out. Not hand written, again. He raised an eyebrow as he started reading it. Usually when people wrote confession letters, at least from what he’d seen, they were _always_ handwritten. The second thing he noticed was that it used his first name. 

_Dear Chikara --  
I’m nervous to give this to you, because... y’see... I've liked you for a long time. And I don’t want to ruin anything between us, and I'm kinda freaking out, haha.  
But like... I wanna hold your hand and kiss your lips and like just... wrap you in a hug and oh my god this is so sappy and unlike me, but...  
I’ve never just... told someone I like them outright, really, especially not a guy. And I'm just...  
I don’t want to freak you out, especially since you know who I am...  
I really, really like you and I don’t know if you’ll like me back, and it’s okay if you don’t because I can’t really figure out why you would, but... if you wanna give me a chance, meet me up on the roof after you get out of volleyball practice? At like seven thirty tonight? Oh my god, that’s such a cliché, but it’s the only thing I can think of, that maybe would work. Ha, don’t hate me for that.  
And... Please don’t freak out when you see who I am._

Ennoshita flipped the paper to the back to see if there was a name. Of course there wasn’t, and it didn’t stop him from being curious who it could be. He knew who it was? He probably did, not many people would be _that_ comfortable using his first name in a confession letter. 

His first thought was Nishinoya, because he always called him Chikara, but that couldn’t be right. Noya was head over heels for Asahi; it was so obvious. Kinoshita? Narita? No, none of them were that close. 

Ennoshita licked his lips as he dared himself to dream. Could it possibly be Tanaka? His heart flipped at the thought and he quickly squashed that idea. 

No, Tanaka wouldn’t do something like this, right? 

Unless... _“this is so sappy and unlike me...”?_

Could Ennoshita actually dream? 

Could Tanaka be the one...? 

… 

“Ennoshita, are you okay, dude?” Tanaka asked when they were changing in the club room before practice. “You were super out of it during lunch. I literally ate half of it without you even noticing. You’re lucky Kinoshita was there or I would’ve eaten all of it.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just...” Ennoshita coughed awkwardly. “I have some things on my mind.” 

“Oh, well, if anything’s bothering you, you can talk to me about it!” Tanaka grinned, giving Ennoshita a hearty pat on the back. 

“Thanks,” Ennoshita nodded, trying not to blush. Maybe he should rule out Tanaka; he was acting completely normally. 

Tanaka was always a mess when he was around girls he liked; Ennoshita didn’t know why it would be any different around guys he liked. 

Practice went by the same as it always did, and Ukai could tell Ennoshita’s heart wasn’t in it, calling him over after he missed several receives in a row. 

“What’s eating at you, Ennoshita?” he asked quietly. “I know you aren’t one to let your emotions get the best of you, but today you just seem off.” 

“Yeah, sorry, coach, just... Some personal stuff. I’ll get over it and it won’t be a problem,” Ennoshita bowed apologetically. “I promise, let me stay here.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure you’re all right,” Ukai nodded. “You’re not feeling sick or anything, right?” 

“No, coach, I’m fine, really,” Ennoshita shook his head, mentally slapping himself in the face. He could do this. He could get through this. 

He wasn’t really paying attention to the time, just squashing the stupid hope he’d had that the letter had been from Tanaka. He was just acting _way_ too normally for it to be him. 

He was even in top form at practice; Ennoshita would know. He watched Tanaka all the time. It was a miracle no one knew about his crush on the future ace. 

“Hey, Chikara, what was up with you today?” Nishinoya came up behind him when they were cleaning up the gym. 

“I don’t know, I just have a lot on my mind,” Ennoshita shook his head. “I just kinda...” He looked at the clock, noting the time. He had five minutes to get to the roof. He wasn’t sure where the time went, but it sure had slipped away. “I’ve got to go, I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

He threw on his jersey and sprinted out of the gym. Nishinoya smirked and pumped his fist. “You go get him, Chikara.” 

Ennoshita was way out of breath when he finally got to the roof, unsure of who he should be looking for. He was sweaty and the chill from the air made goosebumps rise up on his bare legs. Why he hadn’t thought to throw on sweat pants was an annoyance he’d deal with later. 

The letter crunched in his pocket as he pulled it out and smoothed it. “Uh, are you up here? The one who wrote me this letter?” He waved it around slightly like bait, keeping a firm hold on it. He didn’t want to lose it, after all. 

A cough came from behind him, followed by deep breaths, someone catching their breath like he’d done. 

“Oh, hey, you beat me.” 

When Ennoshita turned around, he saw Tanaka bracing himself on his knees. “You...? You wrote this?” He paused for a moment before smirking. "That explains why it was so dumb sounding."

Tanaka panted and glared at Ennoshita. “Hey, that's not nice, Chikara! I poured my heart and soul into that letter."

"I know," Ennoshita nodded, a soft smile on his face. "I could tell. So why didn't you write it by hand? That would've made it a lot easier for me. On second thought, actually, it's probably a good thing you typed it. Your handwriting is atrocious."

Tanaka finally caught his breath and stood up. "If you're done dragging me, maybe I can explain." He rolled his eyes. "Noya suggested I type it cause I didn’t want you to recognize my handwriting and immediately turn me down. I mean, I thought I should face it like a man, y’know?” He shoved his hands into the pocket of his jersey jacket, rocking back onto his heels.

Ennoshita cocked his head to the side, his heart beating out of control. He swallowed thickly, making sure that his voice wouldn’t crack. “Why would you think I'd turn you down?” he asked quietly. 

Tanaka froze for a second, looking right into Ennoshita’s eyes. “You... aren’t going to?” 

“No, you dork,” Ennoshita laughed, moving towards Tanaka. “I’ve had a crush on you for forever, it’s a miracle you never realized. I stare at you all the time.” 

“Holy shit, are you serious?” Tanaka breathed as Ennoshita wrapped his arms around his waist. He was slightly taller, and Ennoshita made great use of that fact. 

He looked at Tanaka with lowered eyelids and a carefree smile on his face. “Of course. I was actually hoping that this letter was from you. I was worried because you acted so normal today.” 

“Well, I mean...” Tanaka wrapped his arms around Ennoshita’s waist as well. “I’m really comfortable around you, Chikara, cause you’re one of my best friends but like... you make my heart race too. Also you were so spaced out during lunch you didn’t realize I was totally flirting with you.” 

“By what? Eating my whole lunch?” Ennoshita rolled his eyes. “But other than that, what you said is actually really sweet. So, how long have we been pining after each other?” 

“I would rather not think about that, honestly. I’d rather kiss you and focus on the future instead,” Tanaka smiled awkwardly, an endearing shade of red appearing on his cheeks, and Ennoshita knew it wasn’t from the cold. 

“Sounds like a good plan to me,” he said and straightened up to press his lips against Tanaka’s. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 3 - Letters
> 
> i'm really on a roll with posting these at 11 pm the day of aren't i?? wow. i kept getting distracted today, but i'm pretty proud of this one. i love these dorks so much.


End file.
